Rules
by sherlolly29belle
Summary: [Meteor Garden 2018!] Post Series. 'Who could have thought that one of the strongest man in the world of finance could be at the mercy of a small and gentle-scratch that-small and fierce woman?"


***RULES***

As a newbie in the DaoMing Enterprise, Liu Joon was as nervous as the day of his final interview.

He took a deep breath and entered the office. He looked around, trying to find his table. A middle-aged man saw him and probably felt sorry for him, approached him.

LiuJoon smiled and bowed in respect. "Good morning sir."

The kind man waved his hand and tapped LiuJoon's shoulder. "Relax, young man. I'm Mr Park. I'm your supervisor. LiuJoon, right?"

"Yes, sir"

Mr Park smiled and asked LiuJoon to relax one more time. He showed him to his table and slowly briefed him about his task as the newest member of the finance department.

"Have you met Director DaoMing?" He asked.

"No sir. But I've read a lot of things about him." The young employee replied with a smile. "He's the youngest director to ever take the position and who was able to raise the company's profit to up to 40 percent during his first year."

Mr. Park smiled and nodded. "That's right. But since you've never met him. Let's me tell about the do's and dont's of our department. The director directly heads our department and there will be a high chance that you will meet him soon."

LiuJoon nodded obediently.

Mr Park pulled an empty chair and sat in front of him. "First, he's very forward." LiuJoon nodded, listening attentively. "As the heir of the Daoming Group he always say what he wants, not caring if this would be hurtful to the other person."

LiuJoon swallowed. "I understand. I will be careful."

Mr Park nodded. "Second, he's very moody. As moody as a child throwing tantrums. I strongly advised that you to stay out of his way during this period. A lot of newbies had been fired due to their bad lucks."

LiuJoon felt his hands started to sweat. This was his first company. As his family's breadwinner with two younger siblings to support, getting fired would be the last on his list. "I will keep that in mind, s-sir."

"But don't worry." Mr Park continued with a smile. Liu Joon stared at him, confuse, who would not worry about getting fired?

"Sir?" The young man asked.

"Ms Dong can defitely reverse that." Mr park explained. "Have you heard about Dong Shancai?"

Liu Joon smiled nervously. "No sir. May I know who she is?"

"Oh! The third and most important thing that you should know is that, she's the most important woman in this company." Mr Park excitedly added. "You need to know how she looks like and never forget to greet her, you never know when you would need her help."

LiuJoon confusely blinked. "Sir? She sounds very important. Is she one of our partners?"

"No." Mr Park answered. "She's more important."

LiuJoon was about to answer more when a petite woman wearing a denim jacket and sneakers came. She was smiling brightly and was walking toward them.

"Good morning, Mr Park!" She greeted.

Liu Joon couldn't help but smile back at the sweet-looking lady.

"Hi!" The lady greeted him.

"Hi!" LiuJoon greeted back.

"Is he in?" She asked towards Mr. Park.

Mr Park stood up. "Yes, miss. Here let me escort you."

The kind lady smiled and waved her hands. "No-no ~ it's okay. I can go there myself. See you later!" She said sweetly and started walking towards the Director's personal elevator.

LiuJoon watched her enter the elevator and hoped that he could see her again later. She was probably working as a part-timer here. With her outfit, probably some field work.

"Mr Liu?"

LiuJoon snapped out of his daydreaming. "Sorry sir, what did you say?"

Mr Park smiled teasingly and shook his head. "The last thing you wanna have is a crush on that little lady."

LiuJoon blushed.

Mr Park laughed and playfully pat LiuJoon's head. "You wouldn't want to face the director's wrath, eh?"

LiuJoon scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly. "I see, the company does not allow personal relationships. I understand sir."

Mr Park laughed again. "That would be the least of your worries young man. You having a crush on the director's fiancee would give you lifelong nightmares!"

Before LiuJoon could check if he heard Mr Park right. The Director's elevator opened and he saw a couple holdings hands step out.

It was Director Daoming and the sweet lady he met a while ago. Dong Shancai.

The young director has a frown on his face as he spoke roughly to the woman beside him. "You are 20 minutes late!"

The lady snapped back. "It was ONLY 20 minutes! Why are you being like this!"

Director Daoming pouted and looked down. "You always make me wait. Are those customers of yours more important than me?" He looked up again and glared at the woman. "Nobody makes me wait like this but you!"

The frowning woman pulled her hands away. "Coz nobody can call off your bullshit but me!"

LiuJoon's eyes widened. He never thought that the sweet woman could talk that way.

Director Daoming pulled her hand back. "Who told you to let go, idiot!"

Mr Park smiled and watched the couple left the office. He looked down at the newbie who was still staring disbelievingly toward the door.

"You'll get use to it." Mr Park said.

LiuJoon blinked and looked back at Mr Park. "Does this happen everyday?"

Mr Park laughed. "Oh yes. On days that this don't happened would probably be a bad day. You better wish you're out of the office."

LiuJoon nodded. "Thank you sir. I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Mr Park nodded. "Well, welcome aboard Mr Liu. May you have a long and happy stay with us."

"Yes sir!"

LiuJoon's first day was not what he had expected. Who could have thought that one of the strongest man in the world of finance could be at the mercy of a small and gentle-scratch that-small and fierce woman?

His only wish was to avoid the Director's wrath and everything will be okay. He thought.

*End*

N/A: Please read and review!


End file.
